Mount Morris, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 4,465 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Mount Morris is a town in Livingston County, New York, United States. The population was 4,465 at the 2010 census. The town and village were named after Robert Morris, the financier of the American Revolution. The Town of Mount Morris has a village also called Mount Morris. The town is on the western border of the county and borders Letchworth State Park. History The region was first settled around 1784. It was first known as "Allens Hill" and then as "Richmond Hill." The town was formed from the Town of Leicester in 1818. The former Genesee Valley Canal passed through the town. In 1952 a dam was finished on the Genesee River for flood control. The dam is rumored to still have a body encased within it, of a man who fell into the wet cement during the construction of the dam in 1949. Famous past residents *Ross Barnes, one of the early stars of the National League, was born in Mount Morris. *Francis Bellamy, author of the Pledge of Allegiance was born there. *George Hastings (American politician), former US Congressman *Sarah Hopkins Bradford, writer and historian, was born there. *Mary Jemison, the "White Woman of the Genesee". *James M. Mead, former US Congressman *Gilbert Peterson, contractor *Charles Gilbert Peterson, contractor *John Wesley Powell, a geologist and explorer was born in Mount Morris. *Major General William Augustus Mills (1777–1844), who served during the defense of the Niagara frontier in the War of 1812. *Annie Rockfellow, architect. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 50.7 square miles (131.4 km²), of which, 50.7 square miles (131.3 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) of it (0.12%) is water. The west town line, defined by the Genesee River, is the border of Wyoming County, New York. New York State Route 36 and New York State Route 408 intersect in Mount Morris village. Interstate 390 passes near the east town line. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,567 people, 1,783 households, and 1,132 families residing in the town. The population density was 90.1 people per square mile (34.8/km²). There were 1,925 housing units at an average density of 38.0 per square mile (14.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.05% White, 0.92% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 1.93% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.49% of the population. There were 1,783 households out of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.6% were married couples living together, 13.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.5% were non-families. 28.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.00. In the town the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 28.2% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 16.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $32,813, and the median income for a family was $38,015. Males had a median income of $31,940 versus $20,625 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,871. About 11.1% of families and 13.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.0% of those under age 18 and 11.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in the Town of Mount Morris *'Brooks Grove' – A hamlet in the southwest part of the town on Route 408. The name is from the founder General Micah Brooks. *'Deyuitga'oh' (Where the Valley Widens) – A native village once located near where the Mount Morris Dam is currently situated. *Letchworth State Park – A state park on the west border of the town. *Mount Morris – The Village of Mount Morris. *Mount Morris Dam – A dam northwest of Mount Morris village. *'Ridge' – A hamlet southwest of Mount Morris village on NY-408. *'River Road Forks' – A location west of Brooks Grove. This location has also been called "River Road." *'Tuscarora' – A hamlet (and census-designated place) in the southeast part of the town. *'Union Corners' – A hamlet on the town line east of Tuscarora. References External links * Brief history of Mt. Morris, NY * Mt. Morris Dam Category:Towns in New York Category:Genesee River Category:Rochester, New York metropolitan area Category:Towns in Livingston County, New York